Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi
マン|O-men Man}}Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Chapter 6 |debut = Chapter 1 (Jaco the Galactic Patrolman); Movie 19 |gender = Male |age = Unknown (Around 20 in Earth Years)Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Jaco Character Profile, page 40 |height = 148 cm |status = Alive |occupation = Galactic Patrolman |affiliation = Galactic Patrol |jva = Natsuki Hanae |feva = Todd Haberkorn }} Jaco TeirimentenpibosshiDragon Ball XENOVERSE 2 Time Patroller's Guide, also known as Maskedman, is a super-elite Galactic Patrolman. Appearance Personality Relationships Tokunoshin Omori Tights Bulma Galactic King Son Goku Abilities and Power Weapons Techniques History Past Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Gods of the Universe Arc Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ Four months after Freeza's revival, Jaco headed toward Capsule Corporation, where he was able to reunite with his old friends Dr. Brief and Bulma. Jaco said he has heard that Bulma was friends with the one who defeated Freeza from Tights, causing Bulma to explain that Freeza was actually defeated by two people, the first being Goku and the second being her son, Trunks. Jaco was stunned by Bulma's nonchalant attitude towards Time Travel reminding her it is a serious violation of Galactic law. When Bulma explained that Goku was training with her husband on Beerus's planet, Jaco was skeptical of her claims about Beerus's existence as he considers Beerus to be a myth. Jaco then warned her that Freeza was on his way to Earth with a thousand soldiers. Bulma attempted to summon Whis through a strawberry sundae offering, but when nothing happened, she decided to let everyone know about the situation herself. Jaco gave Bulma a ride on his spaceship, but was not interested fighting until Bulma reminds him that protecting the Earth is his job. Jaco took on some of Freeza's soldiers when he was helping the Dragon Team. He was impressed by their strength and was surprised that Earthlings like Klilyn are so powerful. He later watched the battle between Gokou and Freeza and later Vegeta. He was surprised by Gokou's strength believing it to be impossible for an Earthling to have such power, causing Bulma to reveal that Gokou and her husband Vegeta are actually Saiyans, causing Jaco to pretend he did not hear anything about Saiyans on Earth when he was to report to his boss about it, as it was originally his job to keep Earth Saiyan-free. When Freeza noticed Beerus, Jaco asked Bulma if he could get a picture with Beerus, but she said that he was taking his chances. After a while, Goku was being beaten by Freeza with the help of his henchman, Sorbet. Vegeta stepped in so he could kill Freeza. However, Freeza destroyed the Earth before Vegeta could kill him. Jaco was saved by Whis along with the others there except Vegeta. Whis has the ability to turn back time three minutes prior and so he let Goku kill Freeza. After Goku killed Freeza, Bulma asked Jaco if it is really alright for him to not arrest Whis, since control over time was a serious offense, so he pretended he did not see a thing when he reported to his boss about Earth. Golden Freeza Arc Sixth Universe Arc Anime Manga Jaco was contacted by Tights to go to Earth. Fifty minutes later at Capsule Corporation, Jaco was angry because he was on duty. Bulma asked Jaco if he knew how to get to the center of the universe, but Jaco said it would be impossible because there were countless numbers of galaxies like the Milky Way. He then thought of Zuno, a being who knows all and suggested to ask him. Before Jaco and Bulma left, Vegeta told Jaco not to do anything weird with Bulma, but he laughed it off. However, Bulma slapped him before they left.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 6 On the way to Zuno's world, Bulma informed Jaco about the tournament with the Sixth Universe and the Super Dragon Balls, being the first time Jaco heard of it all. Jaco became interested and asked to go along. Bulma then realized Jaco got dumped by his girlfriend but Jaco said she needed time to herself, but Bulma said it was a way of breaking up with him. After arriving on Zuno's planet, Jaco presented his gift, a kiss on the cheek, and Zuno gave him one question because he was male. Jaco decided to show Bulma his power by asking Bulma's bust size. After Zuno answered the question, Bulma slapped Jaco. Bulma was then given three questions because she was a woman but middle-aged.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 7 Bulma wasted two questions but managed to ask Zuno about the Super Dragon Balls. After leaving his planet, Bulma was told there were seven Super Dragon Balls across both universes. Bulma demanded to be taken home but Jaco wanted her to ask nicer but Bulma attacked him. Five days later, Jaco was in the cube with the Galactic King heading for the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition on the Nameless Planet. In the cube, the Galactic King asked Jaco if he stood out, but Jaco said they were acquaintances with the God of Destruction and the Kaiohshin and did not stand out, angering the king. Shortly after, Jaco participated in Shiritori before landing o the planet two hours and ten minutes later. After Goku match with Frost, Jaco was uneasy about the result. After Piccolo lost against Frost, Jaco objected and claimed he saw Frost using a weapon. Champa, the God of Destruction of the Sixth Universe, said Frost took pride in his hand-to-hand prowess, so Jaco said to search him. Jaco retracted his claim after Champa said he would destroy him if he was false. However, Beerus ordered the search. After Frost was disqualified, Jaco performed his signature pose.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 10 During Vegeta's match against the final warrior from Team Champa, Hit, Goku asked Jaco if he could see what was happening, but Jaco said he could not because he was moving beyond superhuman speed. The patrolman continued saying he completely disappeared as he moved. The Galactic King wondered if he was time-skipping, a technique being able to skip a tenth of a second. The Galactic King said time manipulation was a violation of the Galactic Laws, so Gokou asked if they were going to arrest him, but the two denied because they liked living.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 12 After Monaka won against Hit, Jaco and the others returned to the cube. After the final Super Dragon Ball was found, which was the Nameless Planet, Beerus summoned Super Shenron and granted his wish. Afterward, Jaco returned to his duties.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 13 "Future" Trunks Arc At Capsule Corporation, Jaco explained to Bulma what a parallel is, saying it could be altered with something like a time machine. He continued saying manipulating time creates new parallel worlds and that is why it is a serious crime. He said he heard from Tights that she was engaging in questionable experiments, but Bulma declined, saying it will not happen until the future, and if there was peace, she would have no reason to create devices like the time machine, and her current interests were in beauty. Jaco continued to question Bulma so she commented on Hit's Time-Skip, but Jaco explained he was unable to alter the past. Tights, who was unaware of their conversation, asked what they were talking about but Jaco was unable to explain. Their attention then was toward Trunks's tutor who was explaining parallel worlds. While Bulma was showing Tights something in a book, Jaco stated he was heading home. Bulma asked if he changed spaceships but Jaco explained he was given a new spaceship from the Galactic King for not saying anything about the tournament they attended. Jaco was then yelled at by Tights because she did not get her gift.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 14 Galactic Patrol Prisoner Arc Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball XENOVERSE *Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden *IC Carddass Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2 Major Battles *Jaco vs. Monster Shark *Jaco vs. Hondawara, Hijiki, Aosa, and Mozuku *Jaco, Son Gohan, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Klilyn, and Kame-Sennin vs. Freeza Force *Jaco vs. Geppuman (Anime only) Trivia *Jaco's hobbies are bringing peace, explosions, and watching action movies. *Milk and cheese are the closest on Earth to what Jaco eats in his world.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman *Jaco only needs to sleep for 30 minutes. References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Policemen Category:Galactic Patrolmen Category:Galactic Patrol Category:Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters